


An Unburied Past (Alternate)

by thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist



Series: The NEW Adventures of Sinbad Fan-Fiction Season 2 [13]
Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-24
Updated: 2002-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist/pseuds/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist
Summary: By HeatherAlternate version ofAn Unburied Past. Maeve and Firouz must come to terms with their pasts, and it's up to the crew to help them move on.





	An Unburied Past (Alternate)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Merlin and Calvin, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Sinbad_Fan_Fiction_Season_2) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thenewadventuresofsinbad/profile).

* * *

**EPISODE 13 - AN UNBURIED PAST**  
  
WRITTEN BY - HEATHER

* * *

"Land Ho!" a crew member yelled from the crow's nest.

Sinbad was coming on deck after checking the cargo, when he heard the alert of approaching land. He smiled as he thought of the easy voyage they had had. They had seen nothing but blue skies and strong winds since they had left Basra . He looked up to see Rongar practicing with his daggers.

Rongar smiled and nodded his hello. Sinbad smiled and patted him on the back as he passed. Mustapha and Firouz were arguing about something, as usual, and the captain decided to steer clear of the two. He made his way over to Maeve who was at the bow with Dermott perched contentedly on her arm, and it looked to Sinbad as if they were discussing something. As she watched the sun come up in the East, Sinbad moved to take his place beside her.

They stood in silence watching the ocean reflect the early morning sun off of its waves. Sinbad watched and thought of the vast expanse of sea that lay before him and of the vow he made to conquer it. He realized that even if he could conquer it, he wouldn't really want to. The sea provided him with a reason for living, and though it had caused the greatest pain he would ever know, it also provided the greatest joy. Maeve stood by him, absorbed in her own thoughts. She often wondered if they would ever find Dim-Dim. She stroked Dermott's feathers and silently cursed Rumina. She wondered how different her life would be if Rumina had never set foot on Eire . She wanted nothing more than she wanted to free her brother, but she was beginning to understand that Dim-Dim was right. All things DO happen for a reason. She glanced over at the young captain standing beside her, and wondered what life might be like after her quests are completed.

"We'll reach land before long," he remarked as they watched the island coming up on the horizon. "This is a Celtic territory is it not?" he asked casually.

"Aye," she replied, her mind still far away. "The Isle Of Emer is named after the Celtic Goddess who became obsessed with herself. It is said that women residing on the isle will befall the same fate."

"At least we know that you will show no affects from the island," Mustapha teased. He had become exasperated with Firouz and had made his way over to the couple. "Even if you are affected, we won't be able to tell since self obsession is already one of your character traits" he continued, not willing to miss a moment of tormenting the only female crew member.

"You know what I like in a man?" Maeve challenged as she turned to face him. "The ability to keep stupid remarks and opinions to himself until they are called upon. Of course, we won't hold the fact that you are a little short of being a man against you." With that she sent Dermott to the air and moved to go below deck leaving a humbled Mustapha and a laughing crew behind. Even Doubar at the tiller had heard and was laughing uncontrollably.

"Take it easy on him, lass," Doubar chuckled as she passed.

In her cabin, Maeve took out the Book of Darkness and Light and flipped through the pages. She had read it enough to be able to recite almost every page in it, but still she looked. It was as if she were waiting for something new to appear between the leather bindings of the book. Having the book made her feel a little uncomfortable; she had already almost lost it once. She knew what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands, and now more than ever, she held a tight guard over the book.

On deck, the crew regained their composure as Sinbad ordered the lowering of the sails. As they eased the boat into the harbor, he thought of what Maeve had said to Mustapha. *Where does she come up with those things,* he wondered. It never ceased to amaze him that Maeve could always better anyone who tried to match wits with her.

~~~

Later that afternoon the crew unloaded the cargo, received their payment, and set off to spend the rest of the evening ashore. The harbor was a busy place, but the actual town lay inland about an hour's walk from the shore. Docked in the harbor were several impressive ships. Some carried passengers; they were spacious and well kept, with bright colored sails and uniformed crew. Others, were cargo ships that carried rich fabrics, spices, and supplies of various sorts. Some were a lot like the Nomad, some smaller and some larger. One ship in particular had a sail with a symbol that looked like a knot of some sort emblazoned in bright silver against the blue fabric. Maeve knew that symbol, it was a Celtic symbol of intertwining life. She knew someone who used the exact same symbol as identification; she hadn't thought of him in a long time.

Sinbad, Doubar, Maeve, Rongar, Firouz, and Mustapha were made their way out of the harbor, west toward the town. They followed a well-marked path that led them on a scenic route slightly upwards that would end in the center of the small, but hospitable, township. Around them they saw many different kinds of trees, some seemed to have been growing for ages unknown, and the sea moss hanging from the branches like long greenish-gray beards made the trees seem almost wise with age. Other trees were smaller in stature with large, bright blossoms. Ferns grew wildly in the undergrowth, and wildflowers spotted the ground everywhere they looked.

"You know, this place is really interesting. I would like to spend some time studying the flora and fauna," Firouz began to ramble, " I've read about these flowers, but have never seen them, and these trees yield wood that bends but doesn't break easily. It would be perfect for my newest invention; you know, the one that…"

"Rongar, it's your turn," Doubar bellowed, already tiring of Firouz's science blabber. Doubar sped up to reach Maeve who was walking short distance away from Mustapha in complete silence. Rongar had slowed to Firouz's pace and patiently listened to what the excited scientist had to say. Firouz hadn't notice the change in audience, being too wrapped up in what he was seeing.

"I think he may still be angry with you, lass," Doubar said to Maeve as he motioned toward Mustapha, who chose to just ignore them.

"Poor baby," she observed laughing, "He asks for it, but can't handle it when he gets it."

"Leave him alone you two or we'll never have peace," the captain ordered seeing how irritated Mustapha was becoming. Mustapha didn't get it. He still didn't think that having a woman on board was a good idea, but there was something special about Maeve. He would never admit that to anyone. He was more hurt than angered by the sorceress' words.

"The town is only a few minutes away; Dermott is there now," Maeve said changing the subject completely.

The crew settled into a comfortable silence, except for Firouz who had not stopped trying to tell everyone about the discoveries he was making. The path they were on was surrounded on one side by scattered trees and underbrush. Wild flowers with bright reds and yellows seemed more dazzling in comparison to the dark greens of the trees and ferns. On the other side of the path, there was a rock wall. It stood about ten feet high, leveling off on top to create a plateau from which one could see the ocean on a clear day. It extended from the shoreline toward the small town for nearly two miles before sloping and meeting the ground level with where the crew was now walking. The smell of salt water hung on the air, and the crew walked on enjoying the countryside under the warmth of the sun.

Suddenly, a dozen men jumped from off the overhang of rock attacking a surprised Nomad crew. They were mercenaries and not very good ones. They were poorly trained, and they didn't look as if they had bathed in weeks. The Nomad crew was outnumbered, but they were the more skilled. Doubar took the two who hit the ground first, knocking one unconscious and throwing him into the other. Rongar took out one man with his daggers before he could attack an already busy Firouz, meanwhile Maeve fought off one attacker who had been sadly mistaken in thinking she was an easy mark. Amid the sounds of battle, the crew could here Mustapha challenging any attackers who came his way.

"Say something about my mother."

"She cried when I kicked her out of my bed," one rather stupid man spit out before he found himself with more of a fight than he could handle.

Sinbad held off two attackers; Doubar finished another two and came to the aid of his brother. Another attacker joined the battle against him. The battle was turning in their favor, and with the help of his brother, Sinbad managed to look around to assess the situation of the crew. They each were holding their own, making short work of their opponents. Maeve was busy fighting with two men, when Sinbad saw a third man behind her sword raised to strike her from behind.

"Maeve! Look out!" the captain screamed.

She turned in time to counter the attack. She blocked the swing of his sword, and stopped fighting when she recognized her attacker. They stood facing each other, and the rest of the crew began to gather behind her weapons still drawn as the man standing next to Maeve called off the attack.

The fight was over.

"Cogan?" Maeve stammered. She was as close to speechless as anyone had ever seen her.

"Hello, love," answered the tall auburn-haired stranger. "Somehow I knew that you would become more beautiful in your absence." He looked at Maeve with eyes that were as green as emeralds. His fair skin had been reddened by the sun, and one could tell that when the sun was just right, it would pick up the red in his hair and make it shine like the flames of the hottest fire. His smile showed white teeth that seemed to shimmer like the sun off of the high tide, and his face was square showing chiseled features. He was taller that Maeve with broad shoulders and a thick muscular build. He was undoubtedly a beautiful man; the problem was, he knew it.

His speech had earned the confused stares of the sorceress' friends. He had hardly yet noticed them; his full attention was focused on Maeve. Maeve was in shock. She couldn't think of anything to say, even though she could feel everyone's eyes on her at that moment. A long moment passed without a word being said by anyone.

Sinbad and the crew stood waiting for an explanation. Doubar watched his brother knowing that Sinbad was already far from okay with this situation. Rongar eyed the man waiting for any further aggressive action the man might make toward Meave. Firouz stood there trying to figure out how they may have known each other. Mustapha wondered who this guy was and why he was so friendly after trying to kill her. Still, the silence prevailed.

"WE haven't been introduced," the captain broke in becoming impatient with the man that had called Maeve "love". He didn't like what was transpiring, and could tell by the look on Maeve's face that this was something haunting her from her past. He wondered what connection this man had to Maeve, and he did not appreciate the way that he was looking at her.

"This is Cogan," Maeve stated not taking her eyes off of the man. "We were once engaged to be married." She heard her own voice, but she wasn't sure that it came from her own mouth. She knew that the crew would be surprised by this, and she couldn't help but hate the fact that this was becoming a spectacle.

"What?" Doubar practically shouted, "You were engaged?"

"Is it really so hard to believe that someone would want to marry me?" Maeve shouted back, finding her ability to speak again. She also knew that this would not be a pleasant situation. Cogan knew nothing of the life she led now, and the last thing she wanted or needed is for someone to insinuate that she was not considered a woman by the crew.

"No…I mean…uh…well…" Doubar was stuck. He couldn't figure out why Maeve would be so upset by the question. He thought Maeve was a very beautiful woman and a great catch, but the fact that someone outside their party may have also noticed that had never occurred to him.

"What I think he means," Firouz tried to help, "Is that we are surprised, that's all. I mean, we know so little of your past."

"And you wonder why I tell you nothing," Maeve shot back at him, "Look at you. Your mouths are hanging open like it is the most ridiculous thing in the world for someone to be attracted to me. You sure do know how to make a girl feel special."

Cogan's laugh reminded them of his presence. "That's my girl!"

Maeve shot him an evil look that was mirrored by the one that Sinbad sent his way.

Maeve was frustrated and not sure what to do about it. She found herself the center of attention and she was extremely unhappy about it. She saw Cogan and Sinbad glaring at each other. She did not need this right now; she had a lot to think about all of the sudden. Most importantly she had to think of a way out of this situation. "I am hungry," snapped the irritated Celt, "I want a hot meal and a hot bath." She turned and started again on the path through the village. She noticed that no one else had moved so she turned and asked, "Am I going alone? Not that I am complaining, but we do still need to get supplies."

The crew looked at each other as an impatient Maeve tapped her foot. Another long moment passed as everyone tried to make sense of what had just happened. "Well, captain, if you are not going to issue orders, I will! I am going to get rooms for us; you boys go and see to the supplies. Meet me in the tavern, and we'll eat before turning in." With that she spun on her heel and began to walk off.

"Wait," Sinbad started, " Are you going alone? I don't think that is a good idea." Maeve rolled her eyes and moved back toward the group. She was ready to argue with Sinbad.

"She won't be alone, captain, I will take care of her," Cogan volunteered.

"That's what I was afraid of," mumbled a concerned Doubar.

"There are you happy now, captain?" Maeve challenged. Not waiting for any further response, Maeve took hold of Cogan's arm and started off in the direction of the Inn .

Sinbad didn't like the way that this was turning out, and he knew by the look on his brother's face that he wasn't alone in feeling that way.

Rongar looked at the brothers and made a few gesture with his hands.

"I don't trust him either," Doubar bluntly stated.

"Curiously," started the scientist, "Maeve is behaving oddly, even for Maeve. I don't think that she is enjoying this very much herself."

"Well, whatever the reason, we had better hurry. I don't know if I want them alone together too long," the captain mused. "I want some answers. If he knows Maeve, why was he attacking us? What is he after?"

"I don't understand what the big deal is; she's just a girl. She can take care of herself." Mustapha added. The rest of the crew rolled their eyes at him and began toward the market.

~~~

Maeve walked silently beside Cogan her head spinning. Dermott had steered clear of her; he had never cared for Cogan. She needed the one thing she didn't have, time. She never said good-bye to Cogan-she just left one night. Now, to see him again, brought back too many memories. She was not comfortable with this at all. She was so different back then. Her thoughts trailed to Eire . She had known Cogan when they were young, and though she never especially cared for the awkward youth, she was tied to him by a sense of duty. Her father had arranged the marriage. He would get land out of the deal, but his real intention was to free himself of the burden of a daughter that was wild and willful. He jumped on the chance to marry her off. Maeve took the news well; she was just as ready to be free of her father as he was to be free of her. Cogan seemed as if he would be her freedom. Shortly after the betrothal, however, Cogan changed. He became demanding and possessive. He tried to control her every move, and she realized that she would not gain her freedom through the marriage. About the same time, a witch named Rumina visited Eire . Maeve's whole life changed. She found her freedom by vowing to destroy Rumina and restore her brother, if freedom is what it is called. She left in the middle of the night, alone and free to do as she wished and as she had promised. Then she found Dim-Dim. Now, she had another promise to fulfill, the oath to find him, and she felt again as if she were being caged by the vows she had made. Her thoughts and actions were controlled by these promises, but, still, it was, at least, her decision.

"Maeve…?" Cogan repeated.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" she suddenly realized that he was talking to her.

"I said it's been a long time," he repeated.

"Yes, it has. I hope you can understand why I had to leave. There are things that I have to do. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." Maeve had hoped that this conversation would never have to happen. She never planned on seeing him again. She didn't want to explain then, and she didn't want to have to now.

"No one could ever hurt me the way you did, love, but you were always one to go your own way."

Maeve wasn't sure she liked the way he called her "love"; in fact, she had always hated that nickname he gave her. She decided to drop the subject for the short distance to the inn.

Cogan walked beside her wondering how he could convince her to come back to him. He wasn't going to let her get away again. He studied her intensely, remembering every look and sound she made. He was completely obsessed with getting her back. He thought that maybe she wouldn't want to go, but he didn't care. She was going with him. The charade had almost worked perfectly. *If that stupid sailor hadn't warned Maeve, I could have made it looked like I had rescued her; then she would come back for sure,* he mused. He looked at her again. *I hope she doesn't make this difficult. I would rather not have to hurt her.*

They arrived at the inn, and Maeve talked to the owner. She obtained six rooms for the crew, all positioned either next to or across from the others. The business of getting rooms dealt with, they went to the tavern to wait for Sinbad and the crew.

The tavern was a small but comfortable place with large open windows and spacious seating arrangements. There was a bar against one wall where a few people had gathered telling and listening to stories over a mug of ale. Tables were scattered throughout the room. Maeve and Cogan made their way to a table in the back corner that seemed to face away from the rest of the tables.

"While we are waiting, why don't you tell me about your new friends," suggested Cogan as they sat down.

"Not much to tell really. We share the same goals. They really are a great bunch, and a lot like a family to me," Maeve said evasively.

He wanted to know what connection Maeve had to the men he had found her with. Knowledge is power, and he wanted that power.

A serving girl came up to get their order. Maeve ordered a bowl of fruit and a drink. Cogan wanted only a drink. Maeve watched disgusted as Cogan tried to flirt with the poor girl. She dodged his intentions left without so much as a smile. *Insolent girl,* he thought to himself, *How dare she ignore the likes of me. She should have know my station and how high I am above her. She would be lucky to get the attentions of such a man.*

"How did you come to meet up with them?" He continued to probe still watching the serving girl across the room.

"A mutual friend, a very good friend that I met after I left Eire ," she replied. She was beginning to wonder why he was asking so curious.

"What was the name of the ship you sail on?"

"Why do you have so many questions?"

Before he could reply, the rest of the group entered the tavern and moved toward the table.

"The supplies are being loaded," Firouz informed Maeve. Doubar had gone off to get a round of ale for everyone, and finally, they settled in.

"So tell us about yourself," urged Sinbad.

"Well, I was engaged to Maeve, she ran off one night without any warning, and I decided to become an ambassador to other Celtic territories, in order to be able to travel, in hopes of finding her again… It worked."

Maeve shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"That doesn't explain why you attacked us. And where did your men run off to?" Mustapha added, sick of the small talk.

Sinbad shot a look of warning to Mustapha.

"It's all right, captain; I should explain. It was a case of mistaken identity, my friend," explained Cogan. "We have had trouble with a band of thieves. We thought they were following us, so we decided to stand our ground and fight. My men returned to the ship when they realized there was no real threat, and I told them that I would meet them there later." Cogan did not like to be put on the spot and hoped that his explanation would suffice.

"I thought you said that you are an ambassador. Why, if you weren't to be staying, would a band of thieves cause you so much trouble?" Mustapha asked still not satisfied.

"It was a mission of good will. The thieves were a bother to the townsfolk, and I thought it would be a message of good faith if I took care of the problem," Cogan didn't know how long he could keep this up. He couldn't let them find out that the mercenaries were hired by him to set up the illusion of him saving Maeve.

"So you are acting as an ambassador, then?" Sinbad probed. He was not satisfied with the answers he was getting; something didn't feel right about Cogan story.

"Yes, these past few months have been hard on Eire , and we are seeking the aid of other Celts," was the disinterested reply Cogan offered. He was already tiring of this interrogation. He wanted to get Meave alone, out from under the protective eyes of the crew.

Rongar made signs and Cogan didn't understand. He looked around at the other crew members waiting for someone to tell him what the silent one was trying to communicate.

"Let me interpret," Firouz offered, "He was merely asking how you came to be in a position of such prestige." What Rongar actually said was, "How did a snake like you end up being important?"

"Well my father was a clan leader, and when the clans united, he was given a position of honor. In the generations before, the men of our family dined in the great halls of Tara . I guess, you could say that prestige is in our blood," a very smug and satisfied Cogan answered.

Maeve rolled her eyes at the dramatic way he presented his families history. Sinbad caught Maeve's action and smiled to himself. *At least she isn't taken with his notion of importance,* he thought somewhat relieved that she wasn't swooning over her one-time fiancée.

Before any further questions could be asked, a petite brunette woman approached the table. She carried herself with the air of self-importance. She was a rather pretty woman. She had slight features, and wide blue eyes accentuated by the soft whiteness of her skin. She was well groomed, and very neatly made up. Her hair was pinned atop her head, and little soft strands were loose and framing her face. She wore a blue dress trimmed with purple silk. She had gold around her neck, wrists, and fingers. She stood lingering at the table waiting for attention. She was disappointed to find that no one seemed to notice her approach. She cleared her throat to make the group aware of her presence.

They heard a gasp and turned to look at Firouz who had been the first to look up at the stranger. He blushed and spoke to the woman.

"Hello, Katryn," he said as the rest of the group found themselves in disbelief yet again that day.

He introduced the woman as an old flame he hadn't seen in years. They had met in Baghdad , and shortly before he decided to join the crew, learned of her intentions to seduce a wealthy merchant. They had only been together a short time when Firouz found that he was being used. He was heartbroken, and decided to join the Nomad crew as a means of escaping his pain and his memories. As he went around the table introducing everyone, Maeve began to feel the presence of dark magic.

"Please sit down," Firouz offered. He wasn't sure what to say or do; the last time he had seen Katryn they were not on speaking terms. To run into her here was the last thing that he expected. She sat down, and the crew made way for yet another guest. They all sat looking at the newcomer, waiting for her to start a conversation. It seemed as if she didn't think it was worth her effort to try. Firouz sensed that everyone was becoming uncomfortable and hostile, and he moved to encourage some idle talk.

"You look incredible, Katryn," Firouz offered as a compliment.

"I know," was the only reply he received. She had got her hands on the merchant she was after. He left her on this island, after he learned of her infidelity during a trip that she accompanied him on. She was the most personable creature that they had ever met, but they didn't mind. They had all gotten the feeling that she was someone that they didn't care to know and wouldn't want to have to trust. The crew looked at each other, and they settled into an uncomfortable silence.

Eager to end the silence that had overtaken the group, Sinbad tried again to make conversation. "So, Katryn, do you travel a lot?"

"As little as possible, really. I find travel exhausting, and sailors really are a disreputable lot," she replied curtly. She had a hard time thinking that the sailor had the audacity to speak to her. She shifted slightly away from him.

"Maybe you've traveled with the wrong sailors," Doubar added not at all happy about the insult aimed at them.

"There is no such thing as the right sailors. Firouz, I am surprised to find you have taken to a ship," it sounded as if there was a hint of disgust in her voice. She continued, "It amazes me to find a woman with you. I find it hard to believe that any feminine creature would agree to spend her life on a ship with a bunch of sailors." She had focused her gaze now on Maeve, who was in no mood to take rude speculations well. Katryn didn't like competition, and she found herself feeling threatened by Maeve. She wasn't willing to share any attention with another woman. Katryn suspected that the woman across from her knew magic. It made her uncomfortable.

"I need to check on Dermott and clear my head; I will be back within the hour," Maeve announced leaving no room for objection. With that she left her friends, her ex, and the very insolent stranger to do as they pleased. She left glad that she had the opportunity to be alone. She needed to sort things out and find a way to deal with Cogan on her own terms.

"Katryn, these are my friends, and they deserve respect. Why are you being like this?" Firouz asked truly embarrassed by her behavior. He had never seen Katryn act this way. Even after he confronted her with her deceit, she had never shown this kind of snobbery and rudeness.

"Friends? With such people? That is ridiculous," Katryn answered. Her voice was loaded with poison.

"That is it! I am going back to the inn," Doubar announced. Doubar had had enough for one day. Maeve's ex wasn't high on his list after trying to kill her, and Firouz's ex was trying to kill them all with the looks she gave them. Rongar signed that he too was leaving.

Mustapha mumbled something about women and left without an excuse or an explanation.

Sinbad realized that the group was breaking up, and he didn't want to be left with Cogan, Firouz and Katryn. He too would leave. It was then that he noticed that Cogan was already gone. Sinbad quickly made his way out of the tavern to check on Maeve.

Maeve had taken a path the skirted the village and led to the beginning of a densely wooded area. She had found Dermott, who had perched on her arm.

*I still don't like him, sister,* Dermott said matter of factly. *I know what you are feeling. What are you going to do?*

*I don't know. I never expected to see him again, not like this anyway. I don't like him being here. He and Sinbad being here at the same time make it seem as if two different worlds are colliding.*

She thought about her life now and what it was like then. There is no way that she could go back to Eire , not now. She thought about all of her friends on the Nomad-even Mustapha meant a little more to her in this light. She thought about Cogan. *I wonder what he's after. I f his story is true, maybe he will be forced to leave soon, and the problem is solved. Maybe, I can talk with him and make him understand.* Her mind was racing. She never wanted to see him again, and here he was. She couldn't be with him. She didn't love him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps; she was being followed. She sent Dermott to the safety of the trees, and turned to face the dark figure approaching.

"Love,"

"Don't call me that. I am not your love. I never could be. Don't you get it," Maeve snapped, frustrated by being confronted. She felt cornered and she didn't like it at all.

"Maeve, I love you; I always have. When you left, I felt as if I would die, so I set out to find you and bring you home."

"Home? Where is that exactly? I have no home, unless it is aboard a ship. Eire holds nothing for me now."

"Your place is with me! I have tried too hard to find you for me to leave empty handed!" He was barely audible to her, and his voice was filled with venom. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

Suddenly and without warning, he grabbed her and harshly pulled her to him. "I will have you, Maeve! You belong to me!" He kissed her hard. Dermott squawked his objection.

Sinbad followed the path taken by Maeve. He was sure that Cogan, too, had followed this path. He wondered what Maeve was feeling, and if Cogan would take her away from her friends and her quests. He wanted to know what power this man had over Maeve; when she saw him, she had gone completely speechless. Sinbad had never met anyone capable of that. Sinbad thought about why he didn't like Cogan, and he couldn't come up with any satisfactory answers. Cogan was a handsome man, and Sinbad hoped that Maeve would see through that to the snake he really must be. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what he was feeling; all he knew is that he didn't like Cogan. He would not concede that these feelings may have been those of jealousy, but the idea of that man wanting to marry Maeve made his blood boil.

The captain kept to the trail absorbed in his own thoughts when he heard Dermott squawk. Sinbad came up to the clearing in time to see the two locked in what looked like a passionate and willing kiss. He turned quickly and left without saying a word.

*Why would she want him? She still has so much to do; WE still have so much to do together. How could she abandon our quest and us that easily? He can't really offer her anything. He can't care for her the way she needs to be cared for. He can't make her happy. Why is she doing this?* He was angry with Cogan, Maeve, and himself. His thoughts were flying, and he couldn't quite understand how in one day he could lose one of his most valued crew members.

Maeve finally broke loose enough to free her arm, and she sent Cogan head over feet as she flipped him. Winded, he lay still. "How dare you put your hands on me? What makes you think that you have any right to tell me whom I belong to? I belong to no one! You never have and never will get it. I will not be yours. I do not want to be with you. I am not a possession or a trophy, and you have a snowball's chance in the Sahara with me!" Maeve turned and kept walking; she needed to compose herself before returning to the crew. *Of all the nerve. What makes him think that I would just fall into his arms and die happy because he has done me the great honor of bestowing his favor on me? Conceited, selfish, delusional man! Of all the stupid and idiotic things, for him to come to me in this manner has to be the stupidest. He is lucky that I didn't turn him into a leech; it would suit him better,* Maeve was more angry than she had been in a very long time.

Sinbad needed to walk, checking the Nomad as an excuse, he walked back over the path where they had been ambushed. The hour walk only took about half that time; anger quickened his pace. The walk had cleared his head, and now he knew that he should talk to Maeve before assuming the worst. He found the Nomad safe and secure, and he turned back toward town. As he made his way back to the inn, he saw Cogan approach.

"Hello, Sinbad," Cogan replied. He knew that Sinbad had seen what had happened, but guessed that if he had seen all of it, he would have come to Maeve's rescue. He felt as if the two shared something.

"Cogan," Sinbad greeted dryly.

"I've come to collect Maeve's things; She will be leaving with me."

"Maeve, and only Maeve, will remove her possessions from the Nomad. She will have to face us if she wishes to leave."

"No matter, I will buy her everything she will need. She got away from me once, she will not get away again. I will have her, Sinbad."

"I very seriously doubt that anyone could have Maeve unless she were willing to be had. I don't think she is willing," the captain remarked, being upset once again by the idea that this man could take Maeve away from the Nomad and her quest.

"Maybe, it would help if she had no reason to stay," threatened Cogan. With that he pulled his sword and began to attack.

Sinbad barley was able to duck the first swing, but he regained balance and drew his own sword. They fought hard each casting hard blows and barely escaping the other's swinging sword. They were evenly matched. At a deadlock, both tiring, Cogan began to realize that maybe he should have paid someone to do this for him. Cogan once again demanded, "I will have her!" To that Sinbad simply said, "You can't have her."

Before anything else could be done or said, a fireball whizzed straight in between the two men. They turned to see Maeve standing a few feet away with a scowl on her face. "Who are either of you to decide who can have me? You do not own me, either of you. I will decide where I go and whom I go with. Is that understood?"

The men were too astounded to say anything at that point; they just glared at each other, each silently vowing to finish this once and for all.

"I've had enough. Cogan let's go." Maeve barked. The two left, and Cogan looked triumphantly at Maeve.

Sinbad was speechless. Had she actually chosen to leave him and the crew for that crazed, possessive man? He didn't know what to do; he would have to let her go if she wanted to leave. That thought made him feel as if the tide would stop if he had to say goodbye to her. He didn't want to loose her, but he didn't want to try to make her stay if she didn't want to. As he made his way to the inn, the thoughts of losing Maeve weighed heavily on his mind. Suddenly he heard Doubar approaching and yelling at him.

"In the name of Allah, where have you been, boy? We've got trouble!" Doubar yelled at the bewildered captain.

"What is it, Doubar?" questioned Sinbad, worried by the excitement in his brother's voice.

"Firouz is gone. No trace of him was left. I talked to some of the townspeople who told me that Katryn may not be the nicest girl on the island. She's completely obsessed with herself. And to beat all, she is a witch."

"Any idea as to where we might find her?"

"There is a stronghold, kind of like a small castle, east of the village," Mustapha added running up after talking to the owner of the tavern.

Rongar made a gesture.

"Sorry, my friend, I don't think Maeve's magic will help us this time. We will have to do this alone," Sinbad informed them.

"Great, just like a woman. When you find a use for her, she's nowhere to be found," Mustapha mumbled.

"We need rest. At first light we will set off to find Firouz. Let's try to get some sleep," ordered the captain not sure of how they were supposed to fight a witch without Maeve. It was already past midnight , and the young captain knew that sleep would not find him. He lay awake in his bed and wondered how he could manage to loose two friends in one short day. Firouz they could recover, but Maeve? He thought that sailing would probably lose its appeal if Maeve weren't on the ship. What would be the use in anything, if the people that mattered aren't there to share it. He lay there tormented by thoughts of having to continue without their spitfire sorceress. He was truly miserable.

~~~

Maeve walked with Cogan in complete silence toward the docks. She planned to see him onto his ship and leave him there. This was getting out of hand. After a few minutes, Cogan tried to break the silence.

"Love, you are upset. Tell me what it is so I can make it right," he insisted.

"It is not up to you to right any wrongs where I am concerned. I am upset because of you. I had hoped that there would be a better way of handling it, but you are making it impossible for me to be nice! I do NOT want you; I never did. If I wanted to be with you do you think that I would have left Eire ? No, I wouldn't have. I left for my own reasons, and getting away from you was one of them," she hoped that being harsh would snap him into reality. She didn't like doing this, but he needed to get over it.

"You don't understand, love, I will have you. I always get what I want. I had just hoped you would be a little more willing," he had started to shout. "Get her!" he yelled. Before another word could be spoken, a small band of mercenaries Cogan had paid to follow him jumped out of hiding and surrounded her.

"I want her to remain unhurt, if at all possible, but I do want her," He ordered.

They surrounded Maeve, and she began to fight them off. She hurled fireballs at some of them burning them severely. Others she fought off with only her skill. In the end there were just to many of them. She fought as hard as she was able, but couldn't foresee the man behind her. He hit her in the back of the head and the world went dark.

~~~

Dawn found the Nomad crew already moving. No one had slept very much that night. They made their way east toward the stronghold. No one had too much to say as they thought of what they had learned of Maeve. By now the entire crew knew that she was gone.

Doubar wondered how he had come to have such a stupid brother. Why in Allah's name would he just let her go off like that with someone who had tried to kill her the day before? Why wouldn't he fight for her? The more he tried to figure it out the less it made sense.

Mustapha thought of how she had brought him back, and he felt a new anger toward the man that was responsible for her leaving. Even though they seldom got along, Mustapha knew that their arguing was just a part of their bond. He felt sorry for the captain; he saw pain etched in every expression. *Things will definitely not be the same without her.*

~~~

Maeve woke up and rubbed her head. *Goddess, someone will pay for this,* She thought to herself. She looked around her and found that she was trapped in the cargo hold of Cogan's ship. She had chains around her ankles, but her hands were free. After she regained her bearings, she called mentally for Dermott.

The hawk had perched near the ship in the docks, and was glad to hear his sister's voice.

She told him to try to find help. He then explained what was happening with Firouz , and Maeve decided to get herself out of the mess she was in.

*Fine, I'll just have to do this myself. Go and follow them when they go after him; be ready to help me find them when I get out. Be careful!*

*You are the one who needs to be careful, sister, I am not the one trapped by a lunatic. You had better hurry if you want to make an unnoticed exit you only have one hour of darkness left.*

With that Dermott flew off to track the rest of the crew. Maeve was left alone to plan her escape. The first thing she had to do was get the chains off of her. It took a few tries, but finally Maeve popped the chains off with a spell she had just learned the week before. She got up to check the door; it was locked. She thought about breaking it down, but that would draw attention that she didn't need if she were to get off the ship. She needed to hurry; she only had one hour before sunrise. As she sat there thinking, she heard footsteps. She quickly went back to the spot she woke up in and loosely put the chains back around her ankles. The door creaked open. It was Cogan.

"Ah, good you're awake, love," he greeted her in an eerily loving tone. "I hope they didn't hurt you to badly; my, you are a fighter."

"Well, I tend to fight when someone tries to force me to go somewhere I don't want to," Maeve spat at him.

"You'll feel better. It's just the bump on your head that is making you grumpy. Would you like me to take a look at it?" he offered.

Maeve saw her chance, "Yes, I think that would be very nice of you."

Cogan moved over to where she was seated and reached for her hair. Before he had time to touch her, Maeve kicked him. He fell over, and Maeve was on top of him. She grabbed the chains and locked them on his wrists. She grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged him to prevent him from making any noise, and whispered, "I hate a man that can't take no for an answer. Have a nice trip, Cogan."

She left him a prisoner in his own cargo hold. She knew that no one would find him before they set sail. His crew had specific instructions. She cautiously crept through the hallway that led to steps that would take her above deck. She slowly came up looking for the night watchman. She inched her way, silently, through the shadows completely out of sight. She passed within feet of the only guard, and he never moved a muscle. She snuck off the boat and into the docks, setting a quick pace toward the village.

~~~

The crew reached the stronghold only a few hours later. It was dark and it had an emanating feeling of cold. It was set among trees that looked as if the life itself had been drained from them. There were no flowers or life of any sort around the base of the castle. It was in fact a very small castle, with two large wooden doors the only viable entrance. The stone was a dark gray that seemed to imitate the feeling of everything around it. The castle was two stories tall with two four look out towers positioned on every corner of the square, stone edifice. Rongar drew his daggers, not at all liking the feeling he was getting from this place. The others followed with their weapons drawn.

"Just once I'd like to find a bad witch with a nice house," Mustapha joked.

Inside they found a dimly lit corridor. There were no guards or alert system of any sort. They passed the corridor and found themselves in a large anteroom with rich, bright colored tapestries hanging from the wall. Other than the tapestries the room was completely empty and lifeless. The room opened up into two separate hallways leading to two sets of living quarters. They chose the right hallway first, moving forward as silently as possible. They met no guards and no obstacles. The fact that it was so easy bothered all of them. They searched the rooms, some with very plain wood furniture and no decorations, some with lavish paintings and silk bedding. Each room had its own different style. It looked as if the castle saw many different types of visitors deserving different types of attention, but everyone wondered who would be a willing visitor to this place.

They continued on through the hallways searching for their friend. Still, there were no guards. They quickened their pace eager to find Firouz and get out. They searched several more rooms until at last they found the one holding Firouz. Quietly they went in. They room was quite obviously that of Katryn. A large bed was centered in the massive room. Bright red and yellow silk covered the bed, and this room was perhaps the only well lit room in the entire castle. There was a table at one wall, which held all of her perfumes and make up. Against the other wall, hung a portrait of Katryn. On nearly every wall there was at least one mirror. There was only one window in this room, but it looked as if it hadn't been used in a very long time. Katryn boarded it up to keep prying eyes away from her beauty. In a chair in the corner of the room, sat Firouz.

"Firouz? Are you okay?" inquired a concerned and spooked captain.

"Go away!" demanded Firouz, "She told me you would come to try to take me away. I don't want to go. You just don't want me to be happy! You are not my friends!" He was confused. The crew could tell by the look on his face that he didn't really believe what he was saying to them.

"Well that would explain why it was so easy to get here," Doubar noted. "How do you suggest we get him out?"

Rongar signed to them.

"Yes, it has to be a spell, but how are we going to break it?" The captain was open for suggestions.

"It sure would be nice to have a little help with magic," added Mustapha, still irritated with the fact that when a woman's help was needed, there was no woman.

"You called?" answered Maeve. They all turned in shock,

"Maeve, you're here," observed Sinbad.

"Thank you Captain Obvious; I am here as you can see," teased Maeve, "I would have been here sooner if anyone would have bothered to wait for me." The crew stared at Maeve trying to make sure it wasn't a trick and then explained the situation. "It is a simple spell really; I can break it in no time," she assured them.

Maeve started to chant in Gaelic, something she was sure could break the simple spell. Before she could complete the incantation, she was thrown up against the wall by a powerful dark force. The crew turned to see a very angry Katryn. Katryn was now dressed in all black, and her eyes were glowing a bright blue. She looked every bit the witch.

"You CANNOT have him. He is mine now. I will not let him go. My needs come first. He is lucky to be in my service," announce a severely delusional and obsessed witch.

"We WILL take him," replied Maeve who began to fight Katryn's magic with her own. She pushed the dark magic with the power of her own white magic. While the fight lasted, Doubar tried to explain everything to Firouz. Firouz was too deep in the spell to understand or believe the things that Doubar was saying. Maeve centered herself and focused trying to channel more of her power in to the fight. Katryn fell off balance. Maeve formed a fireball and hurled it at the witch sending her flying. Katryn lay on the far side of the room weakened and confused giving Maeve just enough time to finish the incantation.

Firouz snapped out of the spell. He was a little confused, and there was no time to explain. Katryn was up and fighting again, and Maeve was beginning to weaken. Doubar ran over to the witch and threw her up against the wall. He held her there, her feet not touching the ground.

"You cannot defeat me! I am stronger that you!" she screamed in protest. Maeve walked over to where Doubar had her pinned and started reciting a spell she found in the Book of Darkness and Light. The witch slumped, falling to the floor in a deep sleep.

~~~

Back at the inn, Maeve went to a small group of trees and sat down. It had been a long couple of days. She had tried to explain calmly to Cogan that she wouldn't go with him. He refused to take no for an answer. She regretted having to do that to him, and she felt sorry for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice talking to her. Firouz was asking Maeve what she had done to Katryn. Maeve explained that Katryn was not hurt, just sleeping, and when she woke up she would find her dark powers useless in harming or deceiving people.

"It's almost like a binding spell, but I only bound her black magic from doing harm," she finished explaining. Firouz thanked her for not harming Katryn, and turned to go inside. Firouz had been hurt by Katryn, but he still believed that she was a good person once. Maybe, she could find that goodness again.

Sinbad passed Firouz on his way out to check on Maeve.

"Sinbad, when will we leave?" Firouz asked tired of this adventure.

"On the morning tide, my friend. Get some rest," the captain answered. Firouz turned and smiled again at Maeve before heading inside.

Sinbad walked up to Maeve. "I am glad you came back," he stated a bit embarrassed.

"I never left. I needed to straighten things out. I wouldn't leave without saying good-bye, and I can't leave until I finish what I set out to do," Maeve reassured.

"Where did you go? What happened?"

"You know, the usual, obsessive ex with a bunch of hired thugs, an attempted kidnapping, a daring escape. Where were you? You never miss out on saving a damsel in distress. Captain, are you losing your touch?" Maeve teased.

" It has been my experience that you are a lot of things but never a damsel in distress. I thought that you wanted to go with him, and as your friend I had to respect your decision," he pause for a moment before asking, "What about Cogan?"

"What about him? He has always wanted one thing, control. I am not willing to let him or anyone have control over me. He is possessive, and I am not going to be a possession to anyone. So, I sent him on his way. End of Story," Maeve squared her shoulders as an act of defiance to those who would wish to cage her, before she began again. "Still, I can't help but feel like something is missing sometimes. I can do without obsessive, foolish men, but I can't help but feel alone sometimes. Seeing Cogan just reminded me of that."

Sinbad put his hands on her shoulders turning her so she had to look him straight in the eyes. "Those things you feel like you are missing, may only be waiting," the captain whispered. He pulled the redhead into a hug. She fought the urge she felt to pull away. She stayed there until what seemed to her to be too long. She shouldn't be doing this; she had other things to worry about. As she pulled away, he leaned in closer. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of his lips, not sure if she really wanted this to happen or not. He moved in closer, until she could feel the heat of his breath on her lips…

"One more thing," interrupted Firouz, "Oh…sorry…it can wait…"he finished, seeing for the first time that he was interrupting something.

"No, it's okay," Sinbad stammered, "I was just…uh…"

"Uh…I think there is something in my eye; he was just checking for me," Maeve interjected while she started rubbing her eye. "Thank you, captain," she said blushing. She left the two standing there discussing whatever Firouz had interrupted them with. "Goodnight, guys," she said before entering the inn.

"Oh, goodnight, Maeve," Firouz managed before trying to continue his sentence to Sinbad.

"Goodnight, Maeve," Sinbad answered as he watched the Celt disappear into the inn. He didn't quite catch what Firouz had been saying when he saw the light in Maeve's room go out. *Goodnight, love,* he thought to himself.

~~~

The next day found the Nomad bustling with activity. Everyone was glad that this adventure was coming to an end, not least of all Maeve. She stood at the bow with Dermott. She stood thinking about the night before and what could have happened between her and her captain. *He was going to kiss me! I don't have time for romance; there is still too much to be done!* she thought. She didn't know what to make of what had happened, and she didn't know what to expect next. *He is always full of surprises,* she laughed to herself. Sinbad saw Maeve smiling and went over to talk to her. "About last night…" he began.

Before he could finish, Mustapha broke in on the conversation. "So you lost the crazy guy, then?" he asked Maeve. "I can't believe that he really wanted to marry you!" he really meant to say, 'Glad you're still with us," but he never was good with words.

"I don't see anyone begging you to marry her. At least, someone wants me around!" she stood there looking at him waiting for a reply that she knew wasn't coming. She could never leave this.

Doubar started to chuckle and soon he, Sinbad, and Firouz were laughing. Rongar suppressed his laughter and just patted his friend on the back as a sign that he understood what Mustapha was feeling. Mustapha grumbled and went below to escape the taunting of the crew.

"Lass, I don't know what we'd do without you," Doubar said, still laughing, before going to check the tiller.

"I don't know what you'd do without me either," Maeve called out after him sending another ripple of laughter through the crew.

By then the group had dispersed and Sinbad and Maeve were standing alone except for Dermott. "You were saying, captain?" she encouraged.

"Oh…well…"he had lost his nerve.

 "Perhaps, some other time would be better," she said in reply, laughing at his cowardice. With that she moved to go below and rest from the adventures of the past two days.

"I just wanted you to know that I am waiting, Maeve," He said as soon as she ducked below.

The ship was ready to sail on to another place and another adventure. Looking around him, Sinbad was glad that he had all of the people he cared about most with him. With that thought lingering in his head he shouted the order, "Let's set sail!"

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
